DREAM
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: A short collection of my FT dreams. Do read and review!
1. Part 1

**HELLO ALL MY DEAR READERS! I'M BACK WITH AN ALL NEW STORY. THE FIRST STORY IS DIVIDED INTO THREE PARTS. NO WORRIES ALL THREE PART ARE DONE. I'LL UPDATE THE 2nd CHAPTER NEXT WEEK AND THE OTHER THE WEEK AFTER THE NEXT.**

 **AS ANIME FANS, WE CAN'T HELP BUT HAVE ANIME DREAMS. I HAD THIS EXTRA-ORDINARY ONE RIGHT AFTER THE ECLIPSE ARC.**

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. FEEL FREE TO CORRECT IT BY REVIEWING OR JUST P.M. ME.**

 **DO COMMENT YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE FIC. WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

Chaos everywhere. The mighty beast had destroyed everything that occupied it's way. Buildings crumbled on the ground. The ground cracked here and there. Some places ignited by fire.

I had no choice but run from this mighty beast. My path was filled with crumbled rocks.

Even though this event was happening, I could hear no sound. It felt as if I'm the only one who is stuck in this chaos. I turned around to see if the beast is following me.

Instead I saw something shining from afar. I stopped in tracks for a moment and looked at it. From this distance it appeared to me like a huge door. I saw three figures standing not too far away from the door. From this distance, I couldn't tell who they are from their silhouette.

But those figure seemed familiar. My train of thought was broken when suddenly I saw a figure enter from that door. It was yet another beast. A huge one. That wasn't a door but a portal, I realized.

When the beast had fully exited the portal, it roared aloud. Even though I was quite far away; I could hear the sound loud and clear. It was so loud that my eardrums started hurting a lot.

I decided not to waste any more time and sprint forward, running away from the beast.

At times like this, I really wished to have magic. Not to defeat those creatures, but to defend myself and to protect my loved ones.

I took a left turn and realized that I made a grave mistake. Standing before me was creature that should have only existed in stories. The mighty beast, with it's body covered with scales, his eyes deep shade of green, his mouth so huge and not mention it's sharp teeth's. His tail swaying back and forth. His tail looked scalier than its body.

That's right. This beast was none other than a mythical creature, dragon.

It was eyeing me, ready to devour me any moment. My legs were shaking miserably but I got to run if I wanted to live. I took a step back and yet again I made a grave mistake.

The dragon lifted its huge tail and swung it in my direction. I couldn't even dodge it and it hit me hard on my chest. The force so hard, that it ripped open my clothes and cracked my rib cage. Blood gushed forth, and I felt my body flying a distance because of the impact.

I hit the ground hard, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain that I felt in my chest.

There's not a perfect word that could describe what I'm feeling right now.

I closed my eyes thinking 'Is this how I'll die?'

Suddenly I felt the ground shake. I, with difficulty, opened my teary eyes. My vision was not clear but I could make out ;the dragon coming my way.

I realized it wasn't finished with me yet. When it was very close to me, it lifted its huge feet and brought it down with full force to crush me.

My eyes widened and screamed in my mind.

-x -

And I woke up with a jolt and sat up straight, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy.

For a moment, I forgot how to breathe. Was I supposed to suck in air or let it out?!

I tried calming my pumping heart and I somehow managed to breathe close to normal.

When I was able to think straight, I clutched my head, twirling my fingers with my crimson hair and yelled out in frustration.

Why the hell did I have a dream like that? Dragons trying to kill me? Ridiculous! Give me a break.

But then...was that dream...some kind of premonition?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT? Stupid me! Where could those dragons suddenly come out from? A rabbit hole? Stupid me!

I let my hands fall on the blanket, that was covering my legs. I looked around to see my alarm clock. It read 08:55.

Crap! I'll be late.

I hurriedly got up to do my morning chores.

Oh by the way, I'm Lia! Age 18. A resident of magnolia. I'm not a mage, just a normal human with no magical power. But I'm quite intelligent. I'm not boasting about me. I've helped mages in solving some difficult riddles and quest.

Why am I running late? The answer is simple. Today all the citizens of the country are invited to witness a great happening. And what it is about is kept as a secret. But it's for the sake of maintaining peace and harmony in this country.

After I was done dressing, I stood in front of the mirror and admired my appearance.

My crimson blood colored hair was left open. Some of its strands were falling over my shoulders. Fringes and bangs framed my fair face. My striking blue eyes and full lips were sparkling. Duh, I had applied my lip gloss. My dress consisted of a plain blue shirt and a short white skirt which were ruffled at the end. My thigh length stocking and my black boots completed my attire.

I wondered if I looked presentable enough for my boyfriend. My boyfriend is also coming for this gathering. He's super smart and handsome. It's a miracle that he loves me too.

I squealed at the thought of meeting him and looked up at the clock.

10:15!

I better run. I got to be there by 10:30! The place is gonna be hell crowded and it will be difficult to locate my friends in that place. I run out, grabbing my keys and my hand bag and left through the door. I locked the door and double checked it before running towards the elevator.

-x-

I reached the huge ground and saw the guards standing near the entrance. It seems that only specialized people could enter. I saw a lady show some kind of card or I.D to be more precise, before the guard let her in.

That card looked awfully familiar. I opened my bag and searched for something. When I found it, I pulled it out to see.

It was kind of the same card. I grinned to myself and made my way towards the entrance. I showed it to the guard and he let me in.

I pushed my way through the entrance and placed the card safely inside the bag.

How silly of me to forget that I too am a VIP guest invited for this event! I had received this card through a letter from the mayor.

I looked around to spot familiar faces. And there stood my boyfriend, tall and lean, talking to someone I knew but I don't remember her name. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way towards him.

"Jellal!" I yelled, catching his attention. He turned in my direction and gave me one of pretty smile.

"Hi Lia!"he said, and extended one of his hand. I ran towards him and hugged him from his sides. He wrapped his extended hand around my waist, gently, and placed a kiss on head.

The women who he was talking with squealed and said, "You two are so adorable!"

I blushed at her comment and backed a little away from Jellal. The woman had long raven hair with a hint of brown. She must be in her twenties but still she looked so beautiful...and mature.

"My cousin is so lucky to have you as his girlfriend"

I blushed, again, and muttered a thank you, not really understanding what to say.

I noticed a petite pink haired teen, standing next to this lady. She eyed me and turned towards the pretty lady.

"Ultear!" Ah, now I remember. Her name's Ultear, Jellal's distinct cousin. The pink haired girl continued, "Isn't it mean of you to not greet your soon going to be sister-in-law properly?"

"Oye! Meredy!"I heard Jellal exclaim. He was blushing I suppose and I found that very cute.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Ultear, "Come here honey!"

I left Jellal's side and went towards her. She pulled me into a tight bear hug. I responded the same way by wrapping my hands around her. She smelled so sweet and nice.

"You smell like fresh lavender" replied Ultear, breaking the hug.

"That might be my shampoo's smell "I replied, kind of feeling nervous.

Ultear smiled at me.

I heard somebody speak. I turned around to notice the mayor standing on the stage adjusting the mic and greeting the people gathered here.

I left Ultear side and stood next to Jellal. He look down at me and smiled tenderly at me before wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned in wrapping my one arm around his waist and other one placing it on his chest, as I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard Ultear and Meredy squeal but I didn't let it bother me.

I heard the mayor say something about Eclipse and traveling back in time. But then when I heard the taboo name, my body froze.

I heard people gasp when the mayor uttered that name.

Zeref.

The strongest evil mage, ever known.

The mayor continued, how the magic council and the Kingdom created a weapon called Eclipse, a device, machine whatever you prefer calling it, through which one could travel back in time.

The plan was to send the strongest mage, back to the time, when Zeref was not as powerful as he is now.

But why gather so many people, is what bothered me. It was like I knew the answer but I didn't feel pressing on it.

My trails of thoughts were broken when I felt somebody squeeze my waist. I looked up to see Jellal, looking at me with worried expression. I smiled at him, assuring him that I'm alright. He nodded and looked at the mayor.

I looked up just in time to see the mayor pull down, a piece of cloth revealing the Eclipse machine.

I froze, when I saw the structure. My eyes widened when I examined the Eclipse.

There's no mistaking it...

My breathing became uneasy. All the sounds around me nullified.

This Eclipse thingy is the same portal...through which the dragons were entering...in my dream.

I felt like...like...my nightmare...was coming true...

* * *

 **PART 2 WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK. STAY TUNED.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Part 2

**PS: Was in a hurry to update this chapter. I didn't check for any mistakes so sorry. Author note in next chapter.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jellal noticed my uneasiness and brought his other hand, cupping my cheek, forcing me to look at him. My eyes seemed like they were ready burst in tears any moment. Well why shouldn't I feel like crying?!I felt like my nightmare was coming through.

Dragons attacking me...

I let out a whimper, not able to hold back anymore. Jellal continued asking 'What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere?'

Ultear and Meredy had miraculously disappeared from my sight of view. But that wasn't my concern right now.

I narrated my dre- I mean my nightmare to Jellal. People gave us weird stares but decided to ignore us and continued to listen to the mayor.

Jellal listened to me silently and kept a expression less face. When I completed my story, Jellal smiled at me, and for some strange reason I felt as if he faked that smile. Like he's trying to hide something from me.

He's whispered comforting words in my ear, putting my head or placing a kiss on my head and knuckles, he even clenched my hands now and then to calm me, but none worked.

I couldn't calm my accelerated heart nor was I able to stop myself from shaking helplessly. Jellal efforts were of no use.

People, who were around us, were too absorbed to see the Eclipse open.

At that time, I heard Jellal call my name, but it sounded different. As if it wasn't him who called out my name.

He leaned forward, and whispered in my ear, "Maybe your premonition was right!"

Not really getting what he was saying, I looked up to lock my eyes with him.

He wasn't wearing his gentle kind smile, but instead he had a smug smirk on. This expression of his was totally foreign to me.

Just when I was about to ask him what he meant, I heard the loudest roar ever.

I whipped my head just in time, to spot the huge beast exit the portal.

My eyes widened, the mighty beast was none other than...a dragon.

I heard many people scream out of fear.

Jellal teleported and disappeared from my side. The mayor was pushed off the stage and three other figures appeared there. It was none other than Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. Soon other figures appeared behind them.

I recognized the figures behind them. They are none other than the criminals, who have caused too much chaos in this world.

But why?

"Lia!"I heard somebody call me. I turned and saw my favorite celestial mage, running towards me.

"Lucy"I muttered, feeling a lump in my throat.

Before she could ask whatever she wanted to ask, a familiar voice spoke.

"Citizens of Fiore!" we both turned our heads towards the source of the voice.

Jellal continued, "Welcome to witness chaos. You might be thinking what these dragons like looking puppet is!"

People were drawn towards Jellal's speech and me too. And Lucy too!

The first dragon opened it's massive wings and flew to a height just above the portal, looking down at everyone, ready to gulp in one go.

But my attention snapped to another loud yell. Another dragon exited that portal. My eyes widened, if it was even possible to widen it anymore; the dragon that exited right now was none other than the one that attacked in my dreams!

"These are not puppets but real dragon that existed years ago"

Jellal continued his talk on what this Eclipse thing is(I'mgonna skip about Eclipse thing cause you guys already know what it is, right?)and how he mind-controlled the mayor and the Kingdom. I don't know what to do, be amazed at Jellal's abilities or fear them.

-x-

We somehow managed to run from there and took shelter in a what looked like a haunted house. But Lucy said that it's just a run down house not used for 5years. What difference does it make from a haunted house anyways?

We consisted of Me, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Happy and Charla.

Jellal... He just called out the huge crowd to give them a choice weather they'll obey him and submit to him or weather they would like to be eaten by the beast?

Ridiculous! The Jellal I knew would never ever do this...but the Jellal that I knew was just a illusion right?

I felt much better, thanks to a certain sky maiden. Wendy used her magic to calm my nerves and she's just so amazing cause it really is working.

Now that I can think clearly, I gotta see if there's some way to stop those dragons or close that Eclipse gate. Both the task seemed impossible but there gotta be some way. Virgo, who was guarding the door, suddenly spoke up, "Hime, somebo-" before she could even complete her sentence, a dark colored laser shot through behind her.

"VIRGO! "yelled Lucy. The laser passed throughVirgo's stomach and headed towards Wendy. Just in time, Gray pulled Wendy and both of them were able to dodge that laser. But unfortunately Virgo had taken a fatal blow. Golden dust sparked around her as she whispered, "Please be careful everyone"And puff! She disappeared back to the celestial world. At least she'll recover from her wound.

"Found you, Lia"We aly became alerted when we heard the voice. Natsu leaned closer to me to protect me. And it kinda made me blush.

It was a voice of somebody who I don't know.

"Who are you and show yourself coward!"yelled Erza, drawing her sword. I kinda just a little pitied the person who just angered Erza. Anger titania = dead of the victim, who are the reason behind her anger.

The person started laughing like a maniac. And suddenly appeared before us.

Jet black hair, navy blue eyes, lean built body and he was dressed in criminal-who-escaped-from-jail outfit.

I recognized that person.

"Who are you bastard?" asked Gray, ready in his fight stance.

"Urik Salot, a mage from the dark guild Bloody Skull and also he's a prisoner. He devastated the whole of Austre town. His magic abilities is earth magic"

My eyes turned back to it's normal shade. I gave out a detailed description. Well I have memorized everything the magic council, guilds , Kingdom needs to know. I've even memorized everything thateven couldn't be found in any books. This can even be called as my magic ability. Duh! I'm not called genius for nothing. I even knew about this Eclipse thing but Jellal probably manipulated my mind cause the memory of that subject, seems to be in a haze.

The criminal, Urik, smirked at me, impressed by my details.

"Any weakness?" asked Erza, not diverting her gaze from Urik.

"Yes"I said, seeing the colors drain out from his face, "Earth magic is weak against water magic"

"Natsu take Lia to a safer place"commanded Erza.

"But I wanna kick his ass too"whined Natsu, looking at Erza.

"What?" asked Erza, glaring from the corner of her eyes. Her glare read:do as I say or else even you shall be killed with this Urik guy.

"Nothing!" shouted Natsu and grabbed by waist and jumped out of the window, which was close to us. I wrapped my hands around his neck and closed my eyes, preparing for the impact of hitting the ground. But it never happened! I opened them, only to find my myself flying with Natsu's hands still around my waist. I looked up to see Happy, gripping Natural tightly and muttering 'Heavy''My hands are gonna break' and stuff like that.

I sighed and looked at Natsu. I blushed when I saw how close his face was! Upon that he was staring in my blue orbs, thinking intently.

I diverted my gaze from his, but then I heard him call out my name. I turned to face him, and he closed the distance between us by sealing my lips with lips were warm and surprisingly soft. My eyes widened and I blanked out, not able to think clearly. Happy was too busy balancing as, trying not to drop us, so he definitely didn't know what was happening and I wish he shouldn't even know what is happening!

I'm sure my face was matching with my hair color.

After a whole minute, he broke the kiss but the warmth and moistness of the kiss was still lingering on my lips. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly we heard a puff sound and we were falling to the ground. Happy no longer had his wings on his back. I guess he pushed himself to his limits. He was even unconscious currently.

Natsu's hand loosened and I grabbed unconscious Happy into my arms. I clutched Happy with one hand and one was clutching my skirt. Why the hell did I decide to wear my panty, SHIT! I MEAN MY SKIRT. YES MY SKIRT.

I sighed with relief when I saw two familiar faced exceed, making their way towards us.

"Lec! Fro!"I yelled. Lector grabbed Natsu and Frosch grabbed me.

"Yo Lia! How are you?" asked Lector, grinning at me.

"Is that the question you ask under this circumstance?"I asked, sweat dropping at his question. He just grinned in return and I smiled back at him.

"Where's Sting? And Rogue too!"I asked and this time Frosch answered, "Fighting the dragon"

Fight with a dragon? Have they lost it?

"So cool!" said Natsu, excitement coated in his voice. I sweat drop at his enthusiasm.

"Sting-kun saw you'll and told us to help Happy-kun. I guess we made it on time" said Lector, sighing.

"Fro thinks so too"replied Frosch, repeating his catch phrase.

-x-

Lector and Frosch dropped us off on a high building, and on second thought I realized it was a church. From here I could see the chaos. Dragons some...9 of them. And I spotted Sting and Rogue fighting of them.

"Lia" Natsu called out, "Think of a way to stop this and I'll go and give a hand to them"

Natsu hopped off, towards Sting and Rogue before I could even respond back.

Think of a way...but what?


	3. Part 3

**Yes I know. This fic was supposed to be updated weeks ago(though I had completed the whole story years ago)**

 **I've started working (office work) recently and I'm never at home except on Sunday's.**

 **So sorry, it kinda slipped my mind that I had a fic to update.**

 **And enjoy reading the last chap of this one epi(?)**

 **Read and don't forget to review~**

 **Sorry for any mistake(s). Feel free to point it out.**

 **On with the story:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

'Do something? But what the hell am I supposed to do?! Natsu you idiot!' I thought, cursing the salmon haired freak who just kis- Ah! Forget what I was about to say.

I sighed, and looked at the two exceeds cheering for their respective partners.

Happy was still unconscious in my arms.

I looked around. The beautiful Magnolia, was now nowhere near beautiful. Buildings all broken, sound of people shouting in fear, the dragon's roar, mages fighting the beast.

In the middle of all this chaos, I saw the large portal/gate, emitting a light glow, before another dragon came out of it.

Dragon's coming out of that portal; if only that portal didn't exist, I thought as I looked at Happy, ruffling his head.

Then it hit me like thousand bricks.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. Frosch and Lector looked at me confused.

I placed Happy down, "Lector, look after Happy for a while. Frosch take me down"

Frosch did as I said, and got me down from this building. I landed on my feet, and sent Frosch back to Lector.

I looked around for the trio dragon slayers.

Suddenly, I felt a figure overshadowing me. I looked back, and thought it was Natsu. But it was a dragon.

His big red eyes looking down at my figure. I felt my blood run cold. The dragon grinned at me, showing its sharp canines. It gave out a loud roar before leaning down, to eat me I guess.

I closed my eyes. And suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Sting carrying me by waist and running far from the dragon.

"You idiot" shouted Sting, after dropping me, rather harshly, on the ground, "What are doing here?"

"Where's Natsu?" I asked, ignoring his insult at me.

Sting looked behind me, and I followed his gaze. Natsu and Rogue were there, breathing heavily.

I didn't notice this before but all three of them were covered with wounds. My eyes softened a little, before I turned towards them.

"The dragons are coming out of that portal" I said, pointing in the direction.

"And?" asked Sting, with his hands resting on his hips.

"So maybe, just maybe, if the portal is destroyed, the dragons will disappear"

"If the portal is destroyed then the dragons would stop coming out of it, not disappear" replied Rogue.

I shook my head, "No. Even the dragons would disappear. Trust me on this"

"Ok fine" replied Natsu, getting up and stretching, "I'll trust you on this"

He grinned, that same goofy, carefree grin, that we all loved.

"And anyway" said Natsu, his hands lighting up, "Destroying is Fairy Tail mage's speciality"

I smiled, and nodded. Rogue and Sting exchanged glances, before agreeing to my point.

After getting me to the exceeds, the boys ran away to complete the mission.

-x-

After what seemed like eternity, the mages succeeded in destroying the portal.

And just like I guessed, the dragons disappeared, like they never existed. The only traces they left behind would be the fear of their power in our hearts and the mess around us.

Nonetheless, we least cared about the mess. We, the people of Magnolia, are pretty much used to this type of mess, with FT mages around. We'll back in business in no time.

The mayor, who was mind-controlled, apologized to the citizens. And as a token of appreciation to the mages-who fought the dragons-a party was organized.

Everyone was having fun, drinking and dancing, and probably destroying some stuff. But who cares, it's fun time after all.

My boyfriend, now ex, Jellal had miraculously disappeared along with Ultear and Meredy. I kinda felt sad and wondered what part of us was real and what was fake.

Well, currently I'm standing in one the balcony, enjoying the night view of the Magnolia. The chilling breeze brushing against my skin.

I sighed and looked down at my dress. It was Lucy's choice. It was my favourite purple coloured long gown, adorned with stones on the top. It flowed down and ended at my toes, matching stiletto hidden beneath my dress. My hair-up-do credit to Cancer, Lucy's spirit, with a purple flower hairpin holding it in place. And finally a purple choker around my neck and long full-hand gloves completed my attire.

I laughed at myself, so purple-ish. I was planning to wear blue coloured dress, but it reminded me of Jellal, so I dismissed the idea.

"You're here" said a voice from behind, it easy to recognize it from anywhere.

"Natsu" I said, more like whispered but he caught it anyway.

This salmon head just reminded me of the kiss we shared. My cheeks flared up at the thought. Well it's better to clear it up.

"Listen" I said, turning around to look at him.

It's not like he looked good in that white tuxedo. In fact, he looked beyond good. Handsome. Sexy. Hot. All the words suited him right now.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, the last words almost a whisper.

It was silent for a second, which seemed like forever for me, he moved close to me.

I froze when he was way to close in my personal space. The noise from inside sounded too distant. I looked up and found it difficult to tear away from his eyes. My gaze lingered on his lips before looking back into his eyes.

"Well isn't obvious?" said Natsu, his hands on either side on the railings, trapping me between.

"I love kissing you"

And he did it. Leaning down and locking our lips.

He kissed me like no tomorrow. Before I could act, I WOKE UP FROM MY DREAM.

* * *

 **So, this is the whole dream that I had. (Yes, I didn't make it up, I REALLY DID DREAM THIS DREAM). Well, the other stories of this fic will be short and update date would vary(cause I can't choose what I want to dream about).**

 **So until next time,**  
 **Bye~**

 **PS: Don't Forget To Review!**


End file.
